sesshomaru's hot springs
by Setsuna-Heartless
Summary: sess and domo have a little to mutch fun in his hot springs


sesshomaru's hot spring

Declaimer I do not own the Inu Yasha characters but I do own Domo

Thank you very much

Domo's time period is almost the same as Kagomes only

there is only demons and other spiritual creatures.

WORNING THERE WILL BE LEMONS if

are not of age please go on to another story thanks.

Chapter one: unbelievable carnage and a new love.

Domo woke up and looked at the battle field she didn't

remember much all she could remember was her and a bunch of allies fought naraku and

won and that all but her friends died, slowly she sat up and looked at the unbelievable

carnage that lay before her eyes she should up and a sharp pain sought thru her side but

she refused to cry out loud she saw all of her friends lying dead on the ground barley

noticeable as her friends and that didn't help her situation much

she could since that she was being watched so she kept quiet no matter how much pain or

sorrow she was in she would not give in and give who ever was watching the pleasure of

seeing her in pain slowly she stood up and maid a shovel out of some nearby weeds and

went into a meadow and started to dig grave after grave to put all the bodies in she did

her best to honor the lords and of curse her friends

Near by Sesshomaru sat and watched her digging the graves and barring all the bodes he

had to admit that he admired the fact that she wouldn't cry out loud

finally domo finished baring the dead she walked into the forest and sat against a tree

trunk and sighed out loud and rubbed her eyes when she opened them again and looked

straight ahead and what she saw terrified her, not even 5 feet in front of her lied lord

Sesshomaru she didn't know it but she had a look of defeat on her face how couldn't she,

she had known him since she was a young girl and has always had a major crush on him

slowly she walked over to him and slowly slid one hand under is neck and the other

under his knees and picked him up and set him down so that he was leaning on the same

tree she was she sat down next to him so that they could be close then all of a sudden she

felt the same sharp pain shoot thru her side and had to fight from whimpering in pain

Sesshomaru sensed her distress and slowly reached out and slowly and gently touched

her arm she slowly she turned to look at him the second there eyes met she couldn't help

but smile softly. she looked up at the sky and sighed Sesshomaru herd this and turned to

see what was wrong with her and when the saw the tears weld up in her eyes he couldn't

help but wonder what was wrong," domo what is wrong... did I do something to upset

you", he asked for the first time emotion in his voice she looked at him and wiped away

the tears from her eyes and mumbled," it's nothing ", then she looked away slowly he

leaned in and kissed her not knowing what came over him but was relived that she

returned the kiss and slowly Sesshomaru made a move to get on top of her but once again

he herd her whimper in pain and then he looked at her side to see that her dress side was

drenched in blood and there was a large gash in her flesh, he looked at her and asked,"

who did this to you ", though he thought he knew just hew it was that hurt his intended

mate," ano, it was naraku, it isn't as bad as it looks though ", she looked him in the eyes

and she could tell he knew that she was lying to him and slowly he spread the tear in the

dress," not as bad as it looks I can see your ribs ", domo gasped as she felt his hot tong

slide across her skin and instantly became aroused Sesshomaru smelt this and growled

approvingly as he lapped up her blood selling the wound when the wound was sealed he

looked at her and said ," lets go to my castle and I will blow your mind", he said a horny

smirk on his face domo smiled and took his hand and said sorry horn dog I've known you

since I was a kid but I don't want a kid so sudden ", Sesshomaru sighed and said ," fine

why don't you just come live with me since we are betrothed to each other ", domo had

to fight the erg to gasp and then all the memories came back of when domo's oka-san

went and got her betrothed to the young Sesshomaru and that was the day that her mother

was killed along with her family she was the only survivor and she was left with the

horrible memories of that very night… Sesshomaru sensed her sorrow and gently touched

her shoulder and she clamed down slowly but she did, he picked her up and formed his

demon cloud under his feet and took off to the west slowly domo looked at her gorges

demon lord. "I love you Sesshomaru", she mumbled before drifting into sleep and

cuddling into his chest Sesshomaru herd this and smiled it was small but hay he still

smiled domo woke up and looked around and saw she was in a large room, slowly she sat

up and saw Sesshomaru walk in stark naked from a another room soaked domo became

aroused at the site the second she saw it Sesshomaru smelt it the very second it happened

and within seconds he had her pined on the bed witch turned her on more and the smell of

her arousal he became painfully aroused and he wanted to slam into her that very second

but held back.

End of chapter one

ZH: well there is chapter one how did you guys like it

Kagome: I thought it was nice but you aren't nice leaving us hanging like that. :( And did we all have to die?

Inu Yasha: yea why did we all have to die?

Sesshomaru: this Sesshomaru likes the story so far walks over to ZL and puts his arm around her shoulders and smirked

ZH: thanks is blushing profusely from Sesshomaru's hand being inches from her breast

and you guys aren't dead I would have given names I haven't met you guys yet, in the

story that is.

Chapter two: refusing the one you love and rin's true age.

domo started to push Sesshomaru off of her, " Sesshomaru please get off of me and may I

have a different room ", Sesshomaru stared at her confused one second she was aroused

at the sight of him now all she wanted to do was get him out of her sight slowly he

climbed off and put of a towel and wrapped it around his waist ,"fine you will be staying

in the room next to Rin's ", she nodded and bowed respectively at the lord and walked

out of the room and to the room next to rin's she went in and sat on the futon and fought

back the tears that threatened to fall and she lost (of course does anyone ever win? Hell

no) she picked up a pillow and held it to her face to muffle her sobs but rin and

Sesshomaru still herd her domo herd her door open and looked out of the pillow to see

rin's worried face looking at her," what's wrong domo, can this rin help", questioned the

little girl, domo looked into the girls eyes how much she reminded her of the little girl she

knew since she was 12 then she sniffed the air," RIN ADOSHA!", rin looked at the

woman in front of her," yes", she replied wearily domo stood up and ran over to rin and

took her into a bear hug," rin how I've missed you so", rin shrugged her off and

Sesshomaru was at the door now hearing domo scream rin's name but they didn't even

notice him there," ano, do I know you from some ware ", asked rin, domo pulled away

and looked the girl in the eyes and said in a shaky voice," do you not know you real age,

or your adoptive mother ", domo closed her eyes and sighed she opened them again to see

rin staring at her tears in her eyes," no I do not how old am I and are you my adopted

mom ", questioned the little girl domo nodded and said along with nodding," you are

older than Sesshomaru rin you are 12 years younger than me witch means you are 2,988

and you are my adopted daughter ", rin put her hands onto her cheeks and said in a

defeated voice," I'm old! ", domo had to suppress a sigh," jee that makes me feel even

older than I really am ", rin giggled than mumbled something that sounded like: so if her

and Sesshomaru become the m word I will have a daddy: and without thinking rin

shouted out a loud YAY Sesshomaru and domo had herd her and Sesshomaru knew that

domo was telepathic so he sent these thoughts to her

'So do you want to become the m word for your daughters sake'

'Ano,'

domo had gone to sit on her bed and missed by an inch and fell onto her ass, the second

she hit the ground she started laughing hysterically rin ran to the laughing girl, domo

wiped the tears from her eyes "are you alright mama?" domo looked at rin "yes dear I'm

fine" domo said with a giggle "rin it is your bed time in a fue minuets so you should go

get joken and get ready, ok?" with a nod rin skipped out of the room, Sesshomaru looked

at domo " so do you want to be my mate like I intend to make you" Sesshomaru smirked

at her blush, " I'll give you some time to think about my offer"

ZH: well there is chapter 2 hope yawl' liked it

Kagome: why did you make rin so old she would be dead?

Inu Yasha: when you gana' bring us back?

ZH: Inu Yasha stop being an inpatient asshole and here is the next chapter

domo's ancer and Rins hidden secret

Sesshomaru then walked out of the room and into his room domo walked to her room

and crawls into her bed and thought about Sesshomaru's offer 'kami what the fuck am I

going to say?' she asked herself over and over but all she could come up with was yes but

she kept trying to find another ancer and mean it but that wouldn't happen "what the fuck

am I going to say" she finally gave up and walked out of her room and into Sesshomaru's

the second she shut the door she saw Sesshomaru's sun kissed eyes open and look at her

she blushed a light pink "Sesshomaru I have an ancer to your question… yes" she said

going at least 20 different shades of red. Domo walked over to Sesshomaru's bed and sat

on the corner seconds later she was on her back, Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes and

started to kiss her deeply slowly moving down her jaw down to her neck licking and

nibbling lightly on his way domo moaned but pushed him away "Sesshomaru not now…

please" she said breathlessly Sesshomaru quickly thrust against her heated core and

listened to her moan his name witched encouraged him to go further he thrust harder and

faster he could smell her arousal and trust with his demon speed and felt very proud

when she screamed his name with her climax he continued to thrust then he finally

climaxed all over the inside of his sleeping haori the feeling kind of grossed him out but

he didn't care he had a goddess panting underneath him domo looked into Sesshomaru's

eyes and smiled at him "I need a bath… want to join me Sesshomaru?" asked domo

Sesshomaru smirked at her "I would be delighted" said Sesshomaru

the bath house

domo started to get undressed and walked into the water she looked at Sesshomaru over

here shoulder seductively turning just enough to let him get a look at here bare chest

Sesshomaru started to become hard she went over to a flat rock and put her back to it she

imagined Sesshomaru kissing her jaw line down her neck going down to her breasts and

down to her core. Sesshomaru just watched as domo played with herself until he couldn't

take it any more he undressed and ran into the water and over to here he started to kiss

her lightly he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance witch she gladly gave, the to

battled for dominance… ofcorse Sesshomaru won he slowly kissed down here jaw line to

the junction of her neck licking and nibbling on his way enjoying the taist of her soft

flesh he finaly made it to her breasts he sucked and nibbled on her niplesand the area

around her breasts slowly snaking his free hand down her stomech and down to her

heated core slowly sliding one finger in and thrusting it in untill he could feel her barear

and stopped for a moment or two looking at her with shock in his eyes she didn't smell

like she was pure... puting that aside he continued to thrust his finger in and out of her,

her moans encuraged him to go on he slowly slid anouther finger in thrusting harder and

faster untill finaly sheclimaxed andwas redy for him to enter her sesshomaru put his

aching erection the opening of her core and looked her in the eyes asking a silent

question that she got emedeatly shenodded her head in a yes motion telling him that this

waswhatshe wanted. sesshomaru quickly mummbled an apolagy then thrust deep into

her braking her barear domo screemed out in pain but was silenced by sesshomaru's

kisses minuets passed and domo gave a slightthrust against sesshomaru's manhood

causing himto moan out her namehe then began to thrust softly "sesshomaru, koi

harder... faster please sesshomaru thrust faster and harder using his demon speed

listening to domo screeming out his name... sesshomaru pulled out of her hearing her

wine in disapointment he turned her over on the rock and thrust into her from behind

untill she climaxed


End file.
